


На пути к вечности

by Renie_D



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Мы вечно боимся не того, чего нам следовало бы бояться... Боимся боли физической, тогда как следует бояться боли душевной" © Екатерина Иванникова</p>
            </blockquote>





	На пути к вечности

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Battle 2012

Реми Хэдли лежала на боку, смотря на свою подергивающуюся руку, свесившуюся с дивана, и пыталась уснуть под негромкое бормотание телевизора. Невеселые мысли, мешающие отдыхать, прервал внезапный стук в дверь. Подруга улетела по делам фирмы на пару дней в Чикаго, пиццу она не заказывала, а знакомые, желавшие ее навестить, обычно предупреждали о визите по телефону. Решив не открывать, она переключила канал и перевернулась на другой бок, закинув руки за голову. Стук повторился и, подождав секунд десять, настырный визитер громко забарабанил в дверь. Поняв, что притворяться, будто дома никого нет - это не лучшая тактика, разозленная Реми решительно отправилась в прихожую.

Решив высказать нарушителю своего спокойствия все, что о нем думает, Хэдли распахнула дверь и онемела от насмешливого:

\- Привет, Тринадцать!

Реми захотелось протереть глаза и ущипнуть себя за руку одновременно. Ее самообладания хватило только на то, чтобы удержать попытавшуюся упасть на пол челюсть.

На пороге стоял улыбающийся Грегори Хаус собственной персоной. Немного осунувшийся, коротко стриженный, но, несомненно, живой. Хотя темные круги под глазами и многодневная щетина его не украшали, предавая облику мрачноватое выражение.

\- Да-да, это я, живой, относительно здоровый и все такой же обаятельный, - проговорил Хаус, оттирая плечом Реми, заставляя посторониться и заходя в квартиру без приглашения. - Это и есть уютное лесбийское гнездышко?

\- Хорошо устроились, - плюхаясь на диван, хмыкнул он.

\- Хаус? - глупо переспросила Тринадцать.

\- Он самый во плоти, - явно наслаждаясь ее замешательством, ответил Грег.

\- Но как? - она все еще не могла поверить в происходящее.

\- Очень просто, - ухмыльнулся Хаус, - выбрался из горящего здания через заднюю дверь и подменил пробы ДНК в морге.

\- Вы, Вы... - Реми не могла найти слов.

\- Гений, - самодовольно осклабился Хаус, - я знаю.

\- Кто еще знает? - со вздохом спросила Тринадцать.

\- Возможно, Форман догадался. Я оставил ему подсказку, - важно ответил Хаус. - Может, сходим поужинать?

\- Не боитесь, что Вас могут узнать?

\- Никогда! У меня есть волшебная кепка, - продемонстрировал Хаус, вынув из кармана куртки бейсболку с логотипом Ред Сокс, - и крутые черные очки. Правда, я похож в них на Сола Хадсона?

\- И даже после смерти Вы невыносимы, - наконец-то улыбнулась Тринадцать. - Подождите, накину что-нибудь.

\- О, не торопись, - улыбнулся Хаус, - в моем распоряжении вечность.

***

Шагая рядом с бывшим шефом, Реми прокручивала в голове события вечера, пытаясь смириться с очевидным. Уже подходя к дверям освещенного паба, она спросила:

\- А Вы знаете, что Кэмерон и Доминика все пять месяцев носят на вашу могилу цветы по очереди?

\- А рыдающего Чейза ты на кладбище не встречала? - поинтересовался Хаус, галантно распахивая перед ней дверь.

\- Скорее уж ликующего, - улыбнулась Тринадцать, идя к самому плохо освещенному столику в углу зала. - Вы в курсе, что он теперь глава диагностического отделения в Принстон - Плейнсборо?

\- Мой утенок вырос, - смахнул несуществующую слезу Грег, садясь за столик. - Я так им горжусь!

\- Хаус, как Уилсон?- внимательно рассматривая бывшего шефа, уткнувшегося в меню, спросила Тринадцать.

\- А откуда мне знать? - с любопытством спросил Грег, выжидающе смотря на Реми.

\- Не прикидывайтесь, это очевидно, - захлопнув свое меню, вздохнула она. - Вы якобы умерли, а через пару недель Уилсон, со всеми попрощавшись, уезжает к родителям. Вот только родителям он говорит, что останется в Принстан - Плейнсборо с друзьями и пациентами.

\- Уилсон никогда не умел убедительно врать, - заметил Хаус. - И кто раскрыл коварный план нашего Джимми по заметанию следов?

\- Кадди...

Хаус поморщился, и как можно нейтральнее спросил:

\- И как у нее дела?

\- Я не знаю, - пожалев, что упомянула бывшую подругу Грега, произнесла Реми. - Простите.

Проследив за взглядом Хауса, Тринадцать поняла, что он, нахмурившись, смотрит на ее ладони. Не отдавая себе отчета, она инстинктивно спрятала дрожащие руки под стол.

\- Давно? - спокойно спросил он.

\- Три месяца, - стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул, ответила Тринадцать.

\- И? - Грег смотрел с участием на сгорбившуюся Реми.

Поняв, что ее уже рассекретили и скрывать больше нет смысла, она медленно достала руки из-под стола:

\- И ничего.

Помолчав, Хэдли продолжила:

\- Все убеждают меня не сдаваться. Моя подруга обещает еще много прекрасных дней вместе и что останется со мной до конца, но...- она уперлась взглядом в Грега. - Вы же знаете, что это означает.

Хаус медленно кивнул и сжал ее руку, лежащую на столе. Проглотив комок в горле и высвободив ладонь, она постаралась, чтобы голос не дрогнул:

\- Итак, зачем Вы приехали?

Грег медлил с ответом. Реми горько улыбнулась:

\- Вы же здесь из-за Уилсона, не так ли?

\- Ему хуже, - устало произнес Грег, - От обезболивающих он постоянно в забытье, периодов просветления все меньше. Он не хочет больше ждать.

Хаус посмотрел на Тринадцать и она увидела отчаяние в его глазах.

\- Он попросил меня освободить его...

\- А я Вам понадобилась, потому что... - Хэдли не договорила, обхватывая себя руками, почувствовав внезапный холод.

\- Я не знаю, - с безысходностью выдохнул Грег. - Чтобы ты отговорила его, чтобы ты уговорила меня, чтобы помогла нам...

Он отвернулся и уставился в зал, полный веселящихся и улыбающихся людей. Реми как никто другой сейчас понимала его состояние.

\- Я не смогу это сделать один, - негромко проговорил Хаус. - Реми, - Тринадцать вздрогнула, - пожалуйста, помоги мне.

Она посмотрела в его глаза и утонула в плескавшейся там боли. Словно со стороны Хэдли услышали свой голос, хрипло произносящий:

\- Я согласна.

***

Молча, так ничего и не заказав, они вышли из паба. Дойдя до дома Тринадцать, Хаус кивком указал ей на потрепанный синий Шевроле. Она тоже кивком обозначила понимание и направилась к подъезду.

Достав дорожную сумку, Реми быстро кинула в нее еще одни джинсы, пару футболок и зубную щетку. Постояла, раздумывая, не оставить ли Алисии сообщение, объяснявшее ее отсутствие. Уставившись на маленький кусочек желтой бумаги, она прикинула в голове текст записки: "Пришел мертвый Хаус, который на самом деле жив, и попросил помочь убить Уилсона". Невесело хмыкнув, Реми скомкала стикер и бросила на пол. Закинула сумку на плечо, сунула в карман мобильный и документы, погасила свет и вышла из квартиры.

У подъезда возле авто стоял Хаус, и, видя его напряженную фигуру, она вдруг поняла, что он боялся. Боялся, что войдя к себе, она не захочет участвовать во всем этом, что закроет все двери на ключ и спрячется в спальне. Подавив желание развернуться и броситься обратно в освещенный проем подъезда, она медленно подошла к машине и спросила:

\- Далеко?

\- Не очень, - в голосе Хауса сквозило облегчение, - я поведу.

Плюхнувшись на переднее сидение, она устало прикрыла глаза. Дорога заняла не больше двух часов, но они показались ей вечностью.

***

Хаус затормозил возле аккуратного домика на окраине маленького провинциального городка, название которого Реми не запомнила. Повернувшись, он впервые за всю дорогу обратился к ней:

-Приехали.

Реми вылезла из машины и огляделась. Ничего особенного: неухоженная лужайка перед домом, брошенная газонокосилка, валяющийся мячик под баскетбольным кольцом, на парковке – мотоциклы. Окна гостиной светились, несмотря на поздний час.

Ей вдруг стало неуютно и страшно перед встречей с Уилсоном. Она много раз сталкивалась с онкобольными, но это были незнакомые люди, обычные пациенты клиники.

Хаус, хромая сильнее чем обычно, подошел, тяжело опираясь на трость, к парадному входу и приглашающе взмахнул рукой. Реми забрала сумку с заднего сидения, хлопнула дверцей автомобиля и, натянув приветливую улыбку, зашагала к дому.

Кинув куртку в прихожей, Хаус провел ее в гостиную, где в кресле, укрытый пледом, дремал Уилсон. На журнальном столике стояла тарелка с нетронутой едой. Бледный, с черными полукружьями под глазами, изможденный, он походил на восковую фигуру.

\- Уилсон, - позвал Грег. - У нас посетители!

Джеймс заморгал, просыпаясь и удивленно прохрипел, закашлявшись:

\- Привет, Тринадцать!

Взяв со столика стакан и промочив горло, он продолжил:

\- А Хаус не говорил, что у нас будет гостья. Сказал, что поедет по важным делам, возможно, надолго.

Тринадцать, взяв себя в руки и моргнув, прогоняя слезы, подошла ближе и наклонилась поцеловать в щеку:

\- Рада видеть тебя, Джеймс.

Грег тем временем гремел посудой на маленькой кухне, совмещенной с гостиной. Захлопнув холодильник, он крикнул:

\- Тринадцать, будешь пиво? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, кинул ей бутылку.

Воспользовавшись моментом, Реми отошла от больного, откупоривая Будвайзер, и села на диван. Ее колотила дрожь. Она помнила обаятельного веселого онколога с привлекательной улыбкой, а сейчас на нее взирал обтянутый кожей скелет, пытающийся выглядеть дружелюбно и радостно.

\- Ты ужинал, Уилсон? - спросил Грег, подходя к ним, - я оставлял на столике. Все как ты любишь, овощи на пару, рис.

\- Нет, не хотелось, - пробормотал Джеймс, виновато улыбнувшись.

Хаус внимательно посмотрел на Уилсона и, видимо, решив не развивать эту тему, повернулся к Реми:

\- Пока греется ужин, - тоном гостеприимного хозяина проговорил он, - пойдем, я покажу тебе дом.

Реми с готовностью встала.

\- На первом этаже гостевая спальня, но сейчас там обитает Уилсон. Не надо подниматься по лестнице, да и ванная рядом, - показывал Хаус, ведя ее по дому. - На втором – две спальни. Я постелю тебе в свободной.

\- Туалет в конце коридора. И да, не переживай, грязно домогаться до тебя ночью я не буду, - потом громче, чтобы было слышно на первом этаже, добавил. - А вот за Уилсона поручиться не могу, зная о его любвеобильности....

Услышав смешок с первого этажа, он наклонился к Тринадцать и озлобленно прошептал:

\- Ну как тебе Уилсон? Правда, красавчик?

Реми перебила:

\- Не нужно, Хаус, не сейчас, - и торопливо начала спускаться вниз по лестнице.

***

Притащив тарелки в гостиную, Хаус открыл еще пива. Они ужинали, болтая ни о чем и обсуждая общих знакомых. Реми честно пыталась вспомнить все сплетни, что слышала за пять месяцев их затворничества. Хотя Уилсон интересовался чуть ли не каждой знакомой медсестрой, Тринадцать видела, что его почти не задевает услышанное, и оживленная беседа – лишь попытка казаться радушным хозяином. Хаус угрюмо молчал, вставляя изредка ехидные комментарии. Несмотря на оживленную болтовню, в гостиной витало напряжение.

Доев, Реми извинилась, сославшись на утомительную дорогу и позднее время, поднялась к себе. Она не стала переодеваться, не желая спускаться за оставленной в прихожей сумкой. Подумав, разулась, легла на кровать и закуталась в одеяло.

Прислушиваясь к происходящему внизу, она различала лишь негромкое бормотание: просящее Уилсона и отрывистое Хауса. Спустя какое-то время звуки голосов смолкли, и послышался стук трости на лестнице. Постояв у двери ее комнаты, Хаус направился дальше по коридору, к себе. Реми подождала еще немного и, решительно сдернув одеяло, опустила голые ступни на холодный пол.

Прокравшись вниз по лестнице, Тринадцать подошла к двери Уилсона. Чуть помедлив, тихонько постучала и толкнула дверь. Уилсон не спал, сидел в кровати и смотрел на нее с надеждой и отчаянием. Поколебавшись, Хэдли плотно закрыла дверь и подошла к нему.

\- Зачем он привез тебя? - вполголоса спросил Джеймс. - Уговаривать подождать? Но я не хочу ждать, дальше будет только хуже.

\- Не надо, - перебила его Реми, - я знаю.

Помолчав, она продолжила:

\- Ты его единственный близкий человек. Не удивительно, что ему страшно.

\- Хаус боится одиночества, боится будущего, которое у него есть, - печально произнес Уилсон. - Он всегда думает только о себе.

\- Нет, и ты это знаешь, - горячо возразила Тринадцать. - Он бросил ради тебя любимое дело, привычный мир, знакомых. Хаус понимает, что пришло время платить по счетам. - Но, Уилсон, - умоляюще произнесла Реми, - не заставляйте его. Это может оказаться для Хауса последней каплей.

\- Но ты… - заговорил Уилсон.

\- Да, я просила его о том же. Помочь мне уйти, - сказала Реми, - но у тебя было пять месяцев, а у меня намного больше для раздумий.

\- Я не хочу жить, - прошептал Уилсон, - хочу, чтобы все закончилось.

\- У меня тоже осталось не так уж много времени, - горько проговорила Реми, вытягивая вперед руку с дрожащими пальцами.

\- Реми, мне очень… - начал было Джеймс.

\- Не надо, - перебила его Тринадцать, горько усмехнувшись и садясь на кровать, - я знаю все, что ты сейчас скажешь. Что у меня есть еще десять-пятнадцать лет и медицина может шагнуть далеко за этот срок.

Они молча сидели в полумраке спальни, думая каждый о своем. Реми заговорила первой:

\- У меня был брат.

\- Я не знал, - перебил Уилсон.

\- Да, - кивнула она, - и у него тоже диагностировали болезнь Хантингтона. То время, когда меня не было... - Реми ненадолго остановилась и продолжила. - Знаешь, я сидела в палате, смотрела на Джонни и тянула, - сбивчиво зачастила она. - Я обещала ему помочь, но не могла решиться. В один день мне казалось, что ему лучше, в другой - что сегодня не лучший день для смерти. У меня были тысячи причин откладывать. Я не хотела отпускать его, не хотела оставаться одной, не хотела. И когда, наконец, решилась, я почувствовала пустоту. Навсегда.

Она помедлила.

\- Не делайте этого с Хаусом, Уилсон, - убежденно закончила она. - В этот раз он может сломаться навсегда.

Джеймс молча обнял ее за плечи. Реми грустно улыбнулась в темноту: даже на пороге смерти он не перестал быть участливым и сострадательным к чужому горю.

\- Я знаю, - остановила она открывшего было рот Уилсона. 

И вдруг заговорила отчаянно, с надрывом:

\- Все говорят, что у меня в запасе пару лет. Но как долго из этого времени я буду собой? Сколько я смогу нормально работать? Сколько говорить? Когда я перестану узнавать близких и превращусь в дерганую марионетку? Никто не знает, никто не может ответить…

\- Возможно, я превращусь в озабоченную нимфоманку или агрессивную истеричку. А может, я уже в нее превращаюсь? Когда умрет мое настоящее «Я»? И почувствую ли я этот момент? Все, что происходит, все чего хочу я сейчас, мне действительно важно? Или это уже проявление болезни? Как мне почувствовать, когда придет черед моей смерти, Уилсон?

Вытерев катящиеся слезы, она повернулась к Джеймсу:

\- Когда ты хочешь умереть?

\- Сейчас, - просто ответил он.

Она обхватила Уилсона за талию, помогла подняться и они тихо, стараясь не шуметь, направились в ванную.

Реми включила свет и отвернула ручки кранов. Уилсон привалился к рукомойнику, и нашарив искомое, достал пачку лезвий. Повернувшись к Реми, хрипло спросил:

\- Подойдет?

\- Да, - ответила она.

Реми помогла сесть Уилсону в ванну, а затем сама забралась в теплую воду. Села, прижавшись грудью к его спине, поразившись в очередной раз худобе Уилсона. Джинсы намокли, неприятно облепляя ноги, но она не обращала внимания. Обняв его, она положила руку на кулак Уилсона, сжимающий лезвие. Забрав одно, она перевернула свою руку запястьем вверх:

\- Смотри, - и, опустив в воду кисть, медленно провела лезвием вдоль по вене.

Уилсон дернулся:

\- Реми!

\- Шшшш, - успокаивающе прошептала Тринадцать, - ты же не против, если я составлю тебе компанию? Сегодня такой чудесный день.

Уилсон забрал лезвие из ее дрожащих рук и уверенно провел несколько раз по своим запястьям: два неровных росчерка на левом и три аккуратных надреза на правом.

Они сидели, наблюдая, как вода постепенно теряет прозрачность и их кровь растекается огромным красным цветком.

\- Реми, - нарушил тишину Уилсон, - Реми, я столько всего не сделал. И Хаус…

\- Не надо, Джеймс, - она прикоснулась губами к его виску.

\- Думай о том, что было хорошего в твоей жизни. Помнишь, как вы с Хаусом поспорили, кто дольше продержит кур у себя в кабинете, - Уилсон тихо рассмеялся. - И как вместе ездили на шоу грузовиков-монстров. Как по всей больнице Грег расклеил плакаты из порнофильма с твоим участием. Ты прожил интересную насыщенную жизнь, Джеймс Уилсон, не стоит жалеть…

Она все что-то шептала успокаивающее на ухо Уилсону, даже когда он обмяк в ее руках, переходя от общих воспоминаний к своим, детским, полузабытым. Последнее о чем она подумала, был маленький кусочек желтой бумаги, сиротливо брошенный на полу ее квартиры. А потом ее приняла в свои объятия вечность.


End file.
